1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a simulated toy blood pressure monitoring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy medical kits comprising a simulated doctor's bag containing simulated medical instruments such as a thermometer, stethescope, ear monitoring device, liquid injecting device, and a blood pressure monitoring instrument are generally well known in the art. A toy blood pressure monitoring instrument normally does not contain any moving parts, and is left completely to the imagination of the child as to which parts are moving and which parts are not. In this area of toys that simulate real medical instruments, a need exists to make the medical toys more realistic and hence of greater interest to the children when playing the roles of doctor, nurse, patient or the like. Applicant's toy blood pressure monitoring device is believed to more realistically simulate an actual blood pressure monitoring instrument, and in addition simulates the heart beat of the patient.